Resident Evil: Umbrella's Destruction
by Shadow Megaman
Summary: Chris, his friends, and the rest of the remaining S.T.A.R.S members destroy Umbrella Corp. and a new foe! Final Chapter now available!
1. Join up!

Resident Evil: Umbrella's Base

By: Anthony Barranco

Chapter1- Join up!

After destroying the antartic base..... Clair and her older brother, Chris are headed to the Umbrella base in the jet but where is it?

Clair-Where to now? 

Chris-I have to call a friend.

Chris turns on the radio and sets the channal but then....

CLUNK!

Clair-What was that?

Chris-I don't know but we're losing altitude! Clair! I'm going to see what's up so I want you to take control. 

Clair-No....

Clair was inturupted

Chris-Put on the air mask now! 

Clair puts it on, Chris takes out his handgun, and he opens the cockpit.

Clair-Be careful!

Chris nods his head and pulls himself up ontop of the jet and Clair closes the cockpit.

Chris-(Nothing is up here?)

Chis crawls foward but then a nemises looking monster but it's one of arm is a sword and it jumped ontop of the jet!

?-DESTROY STARS!

Chris-What the? Take this!

Chris fires all 15 bullets but nemisis keeps on walking towards him!

?-RAAHHH!!!

Chris-Open up the hatch! Open up!!!

The hatch opens up and chris hops in.

Chris-Do a flip now!

Clair-Why!?

Chris-Do it now!

The jet flips twice but the thing still hangs on.

Clair-What is up there?

Chris-You don't want to know!

Radio-Hello!? Who is it?!

Chris-It's me Chris!

Radio-!! Chris! What is going on?

Chris-There is a huge monster ontop of our jet but thats not why we I mean I called you!

Radio-We?? Who are you with?

Chris-My sister Clair but where are you?

The thing jumps ontop of the the cockpit.

Clair-Put on your air mask!

Radio-New York city!

Chris-Clair! Go to Manhatten !

Radio-I said New.....

The nemises breaks the glass.

Nemisis-Stars!

Chris-You have your parashoot on?!

Clair-Yes!

Chris-Hit the kill button!

Clair hits the kill button and the jet stops!

Chris-The ejection button!

The thing goes to Chris but Clair hits the ejection button and the thing flies off and Chris and Clair go flying in the air.

Chris-ARE YOU OK!?

Clair-YES!

They land ok in Manhatten but how to get to New York from there?

Chris-Now what?

Clair-I don't know but who was on the radio?

Chris-I'll explain later.

Chris and Clair get some info to get to New York.

Chris-Hurry or else we are going to miss the ferry!

Clair-You go ahead. I'll catch up later.

Chris-Then take this phone and call me when you get there. Be careful.

Clair-Stop worrying about me and get going.

Chris leaves and Clair goes to go eat and rest at a bar.

Clair-When is the next ferry I wonder? I'll go check it out.

Clair then heads toward the ferry but she relises that there are no people around.

Clair-What is going on? Were is everyone? 

Guy in ferry ticket booth-The ferry is closed if you wanted to get in.

Clair-Why?

Guy in ferry ticket booth- The ferry has not retured since it last took off.

Clair-Is there anyother way to get to New York?

Guy in ferry ticket booth- Take the bridge or the subway. Goodby.

Clair-Thanks. I better call Chris.

Phone-Bring Bring...... Hello? Who is this?

Clair-Clair Redfield. Who are you?

Phone-You don't reconise my voice?

Clair-!!! WESKER! Were is Chris?

Wesker-He is right here. You better hurry because Nemisis v2 is starting to get restless! Oh and I have arranged a partner to help you run! Ha Ha Ha! Beep Beep Beep......

Clair-Oh no!

A hunter then jumps out of a allyway!

Clair-I better hurry and FAST!

Clair starts to run but the hunter is faster. 

Clair runs down to the subway but the subway's power is shut down.

Clair-No. The hunter is going to get me if I don't do something fast!

As the hunter runs down the stairs. Clair starts to run down the rails and loses the hunter.

Clair-I have to lay low for a while now but I need to hurry.

She spots a latch and opens it and climbs through. 

It brings her to a street infested with zombies.

Clair-Ah oh. Now what? I think the bridge is nearby.

A zombie spots her and comes after her.

Clair-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it of me! Get it of me!

sss. The zombie falls to the ground and Clair checks why it died.

Clair-A bullet in the back of the head? Who shot it? I didn't even here the shot.

Other zombies come after her but she escapes going toward the bridge.

Clair-Finnaly at the bridge. Just a little more.

As she crosses the Bridge.... halfway....

?-Got her.

A shadowy figure jumps down in front of Clair.

Clair-Wesker!

Wesker-I'm going to kill you now for what you did in the Alantic base! Take this!

Wesker charges at Clair but then..

sss...

Wesker-Ack!

Wesker falls to the ground and aquints the ground..

Clair-What happend?

?-I'm going to stop Umbrella if it's the last thing to do but first things first. KILL WESKER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US AT THE MASSION!!!!!!

Wesker hops up onto his feet...

Wesker-Barry!

Clair-Barry is Chris's partner two!

Wesker jumps toward Barry at super speed.

Barry-Eat my bullet.

Barry aims his sniper rifle and Wesker comes right up to Barry and bam!

Wesker-AARRRRRHHHHHH! My face! How did he know when to shoot!

Barry-That is what you get. Now die...

Barry aims again and shoots but then Wesker was facking the hole thing and dodges the bullet and heads speeds over to Barry and knocks the sniper rifle right out if his hands!

Barry-No.

Wesker-You both weaponless and now YOU BOTH DIE!!! Ha ha ha!

Barry-Clair! Run to the old factory right across then bridge! I'll take care of Wesker.

Wesker-Ha! She will never make it becaused I'm going to beat you in 2 seconds then I'm going after her!

Barry-Not in your life.

Clair-I won't let you do it Barry!

Barry-You can only save Chris and Jill. I have already did my sin to them but you didn't.

Clair-What?

Wesker-Ready or not here I come.

Barry-Go now!

Clair starts to run but then when she was at the end...

Boom!

Clair-What?

A big cloud of dust blew up in the air.

Barry-Hu hu hu. I barly dodged it.

Wesker-You shall die now.

Barry-(I'm too tired to dodge it. Unless...)

Barry walks back all the way until his back hits the railing. Wesker turns to face Barry and the chardges toward him really fast that dust was blowing behind him all the way and hit Barry!

Barry-Aaaaaaaaa...

Barry falls back plundering toward the sea.

Wesker-Ha!

Meanwhile..

Clair-I'm almost there! I hope Barry is ok.

Clair enters the factory and Chris and Jill tied to a pole and Nemisis v2 to the right in a electric cage trying to break out.

Clair-Chris! Jill! Are you okay!?

Chris- We're okay.

Jill-There is a knife in my pocket!

Clair cuts the rope but then Wesker breaks in!

Clair-Barry lost!

Chris & Jill-Barry!!!?

Wesker-He is only a lone speck of dust in our memory now.

Chris-Give me the knife now!

Clair gives Chris the knife.

Wesker-Barry died fighting against me and now you! Chris,Chris,Chris! You don't learn!

Chris-Run! (I'm not going to fight. I'm going to trick him bad!)

Clair & Jill-Right!

Wesker-We have a limited, unknown time limit.

Chris-How?!

Wesker-It depends on how really strong Nemisis v2 is because if he breaks through the cage.....It's over for you!

Ha ha ha ha!

Chris-Darn.

As Jill and Clair run through the factory...

Jill-We're almost there!

Clair-Were are we going?!

Jill-To save Chris.

Clair-How?

Jill-We have to just go up the stairs and over the walking plank back.

Clair-What is your plan?

Jill-As we were being brung in....

*Memory*

Wesker brung us in and we were tied to a pole and then Wesker heard something. He looked up first, then to the left,

and then to the right and nemisis was walking in. When Wesker looked up, I did too and saw a crane.

*Present*

As they cross the walking plank above the ground 50 feet headed for the crane control room...

Clair-I see now! Drop the crane on Wesker!

Jill-Right.

Jill and Clair enter the room and see the two fighting with one knife each and then Jill and Clair start looking for the controls for the crane.

Chris-(I can't beat him!)

Wesker-Prepare for death Chris.

Cling. The crane move a little it and Chris noticed it but Wesker didn't.

Clair-I found it Jill!

Jill-Okay! Now quikly move it to the left right ubove Wesker and drop it fast! You only have one chance at this and you have to do it fast!

Wesker jumps infront of some crates ready to attack and then Chris saw Jill looking through the window above.

Chris-(I told them to run!)

Wesker-Ready?!

Chris-(I get it!) No!

Jill-Ready?!

Clair-No!

Wesker-Now?!

Chris-No!

Jill-Do it now!

Clair-No! Not yet! (I don't think I can do this!)

Wesker-READY?!

Chris watches Clair.

Jill-Now!?

Clair sees Chris and Chris nods his head and looks at Wesker.

Clair & Chris-NOW!

The crane goes flying right above Wesker and drops but it was off by a little and dropped ontop of the crates! The crates were filled with exploses and gunpower and blew up on Wesker!

Wesker-AAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!

Wesker goes flying and aquants the ground!

Chris-Way to go Clair!

Jill-Good riddens!

Clair-It was a flook but it still cut it!

Chris meets up with the gang and is about to leave and...

BOOM!

Nemisis v2 crashes through the wall.

Chris-I forgot about him! RUN FOR IT!!

They leave the building and start to run.

Few minutes and miles away from the factory. In the bussy streets of NY......

Jill-We are almost to my house.

Chris-You live in this crowded place?

Jill-No. It was my dad's.

5 minutes later at some dock.

Clair-It stinks!

Jill-You'll get use to it. 

Chris-What is it?

Jill-Fish,Squid,shrimp,and all other different kinds of seafood.

Chris-I saw shrimp but there is squid!?

Jill-There is the house.

Clair-Good! I need to get away from that smell!

They get in and spend the night.

At night. Chris gets up and goes into the living room and sees Jill sitting on the couch crying.

Chris-What's the matter?

Jill-Barry is...is... dead.

Chris-Don't worry. Everything will be all right.

Jill-I'm okay now. (Sob) Why did you call me on the radio?

Chris-I need to know where is the another umbrella base is.

Jill-Well... I got info from someone and they say... Right here in the heart of NY.

Chris-What?

The next day...

Chris wakes up and goes outside. Clair is their peiring out into the ocean.

Chris-What's up?

Clair-Barry.

Chris-Not you too.

Clair-Hu? Me too?

Chris-Jill last night.

Clair-Oh. Barry gave his life to me. On the bridge.... Wesker was going to catch me but Barry stopped him. Then he wanted me to run while he fought.

Chris-It's okay. That's what friends are for. Anyway. It's time to go.

Clair-Where?

Chris-Jill told me the base is in the heart of NY.

Jill-Up so early and planning to soon.

Chris-Jill! How long!?

Jill-Ha ha! Long enough to make me say "Your crazy!"! It's going to take more firepower and you can't make it there on foot to the heart of NY.

Chris-Darn it!


	2. Preparation!

Chapter 2-Preparation!  
  
Jill-To get there and get in. We have to go to my secret base to get our   
  
weaponry and ammunition. Then from there. I have a chopper that we can take to   
  
the base.  
  
Clair-We still need more people to help us though.  
  
Chris-I think I know how to get to Rebecca but it's a shot in the dark.  
  
? -Y… You forgetting about me.  
  
Jill-Barry?  
  
Clair-Where?  
  
Chris-It can't be.  
  
? -Down here. In the water.  
  
Jill-Barry!!! You're alive!  
  
Clair-How?  
  
Barry climbs up out of the water onto the deck.  
  
*PAST*  
  
Barry- Well… Right before Wesker hit me. I stood against the railing and when he   
  
hit me. I fell into   
  
NY harbor.  
  
Chris-Ok. Let's get to the base then from there I'll contact Rebecca.  
  
Clair-How do we get there?  
  
Jill-We take may car.   
  
Billy-You mean the old emergency bomb base S.T.A.R.S had?  
  
Jill-Yup.  
  
Clair-I heard Raccoon City was blown up.  
  
Barry-Right.  
  
Jill-Don't remind me. I was there at the time being chase by a monster called a   
  
nemesis.  
  
Chris-You managed to get out alive?  
  
Jill-I had some help from a friend.  
  
Billy-I got there just in time to pick you and your friend up.  
  
Clair-Shall we go now.  
  
Jill-Right!  
  
At old Raccoon City…  
  
Leon-What happened here? It was never like this when I left. It's worse then   
  
before. Well. There go my old memories.  
  
Leon starts to walk away when he spots something sticking out of the ground.  
  
Leon-What is that?  
  
Leon walks over and dusts off the top of the thing.  
  
Leon-A door?  
  
Leon hops in.  
  
Leon-Look at all these weapons. Just enough to destroy and army.  
  
Leon takes a closer look around and sees a radio.  
  
Leon-I'll just make a call.  
  
In the car…  
  
Jill-We still have 217 miles to go. (Sigh)  
  
Clair-Who cares.  
  
Radio-Clair Redfield. Come in over.  
  
Clair-Leon?  
  
Leon-Hi.  
  
Clair-Where are you?  
  
Leon-In Raccoon City in the small base filled with weapons and ammunition.  
  
Jill-That's the place where we are going!  
  
Clair-Is it still holding up?  
  
Leon-This place isn't even scratched!  
  
Jill-Great! We're on our way!  
  
Leon-Right! Over and out!  
  
At NY prison…  
  
? -I remember that night. Ha ha ha ha! Oh Rebecca! I'll never forget that night.  
  
Guard-Shut up over there Billy!  
  
Billy-Hpm.  
  
Billy's door opens up.  
  
Guard-Phone call. 10 minutes.  
  
Billy picks up the phone.  
  
Phone-Billy. Is that you? I missed you so much but I have a mission and I can't   
  
do it alone.  
  
Billy-REBECCA! I can't believe it's you! Oh and I can't help you because I'm in   
  
jail. I'm sorry though.  
  
Rebecca-Don't worry I bailed you out.  
  
Billy-What?  
  
Guard-Come on Billy!  
  
Rebecca-I'll call you back.  
  
At the secret base…  
  
Leon-You're here! Why are you here?  
  
Chris-We learned that Umbrella's main base is in the heart of NY!  
  
Leon-What?! Anyway who are you?  
  
After they get to know each other…  
  
Leon-Well… While I was waiting. I fixed up some guns for fun but let's take   
  
them! I'll take a M4.  
  
Chris-AK for me!  
  
Clair-Me two!  
  
Barry-M4!  
  
Jill-A Assault Rifle!  
  
Leon-Everyone gets 2 handguns with 3 magazines for each handgun and 10 magazines   
  
for your main weapon.  
  
Everyone-Right!  
  
Thud!  
  
Chris-What is that?!  
  
?-A bomb fort! Chris?  
  
Chris-Rebecca!  
  
As Rebecca is introduced…  
  
Rebecca-I chose… Assault Rifle!  
  
Rebecca then calls Billy. After a while Billy comes and chooses a Magnum.  
  
Jill-Follow me!  
  
They go through a door, down a long hallway, and up a ladder. They end up inside   
  
an old factory with a Kasaka. Everyone gets in but Jill and Jill hit's the   
  
switch that opens the roof and the Kasaka starts to fly off and Jill hops on   
  
just in time. 


	3. Chapter3The mission

Chapter 3-The mission!  
  
As the they are headed toward the base in the kasaka.  
  
Back at the factory in NY by the bridge.  
  
Wesker is just getting up from his nap with his girlfriend-THE FLOOR!  
  
Wesker-My head.   
  
Nemesis v2- THEY ARE HEADED TOWARD THE UMBRELLA BASE!!! RAHHH!  
  
Wesker-Good good! Now I will get Chris AND his sister! Ha ha ha!  
  
In the kasaka.  
  
Rebecca-Where is the door to this thing!!!?  
  
Leon-You never seen a kasaka!!!?  
  
Rebecca-No!!!  
  
Chris-It's to loud!!!!!! There should be a door!!!!  
  
Leon-Well!! The kasaka is Russian made!!! There is more Russian kasakas then the American kasakas!!!!  
  
Billy-What are those dome shaped things!!!??  
  
Leon and Jill-OH NO!!!  
  
Leon starts zigzagging the kasaka all over!!  
  
Leon-That was close!!! We could have been killed!!!!!  
  
Barry-Sensors right!!!!!!!!??  
  
Leon-Yup!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca-Where is Clair?!!  
  
Chris-Oh no!! She fell off!!!  
  
Chris looks out and sees Clair hanging on the drop line!!  
  
Clair-Pull me up!!!!  
  
The hit a sensor by mistake and the cannons come out!  
  
Jill-Oh no!!!  
  
They get hit and start to fly out of control!!  
  
Jill-Leon!! Pull up!!! Pull up!!!  
  
Leon-I am!!!!  
  
Clair-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Chris-Hold on!!!  
  
Rebecca-We're losing altitude!!!  
  
Billy-I'll help Chris!!!  
  
Barry-Come on!!! Pull up!!!!  
  
Jill-Our life depends on you Leon!!!!  
  
Leon-!!!   
  
Leon then jerks the handle up and they regain control!!  
  
After that they pull Clair up and they fall asleep for a little while.  
  
Then…  
  
Leon-WAKE UP!!!!!!!!! WE'RE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clair-What!!!  
  
Barry-!!! Look how big that base is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris-Mother of Pearl!!  
  
Billy-We're in for a fight of our lives!  
  
Jill-Me and Barry will set the kasaka down in the hanger!! The rest of you will go down the drop line onto the roof!!!  
  
Everyone-Right!  
  
A few guards come out and start shooting.  
  
Chris-I got them!! Eat lead!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris used one magazine for his M4.  
  
Barry-Good luck!! Now go!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris and his group get in and Barry and Jill go land in a elevator that led to the hanger. 


	4. Chapter4 The nightmare is just begging

Chapter 4: Just the begging of a nightmare.  
  
Barry-Where does this lead to? The hanger?  
  
Jill-I guess so.  
  
Thump! Cling!!  
  
Barry-Company! Whoever they are. They are going to eat my M4 bullets!!  
  
Guards with AKs start to drop from the sky and from the sides!  
  
Jill-You take care of them ad I'll protect the kasaka!  
  
Barry-Right!  
  
Barry starts shooting all over the place killing guards. Jill takes off in the kasaka and hovers over the elevator.  
  
Guard-Get them!!!!!! Now!!!  
  
Barry-I can't hold them off any longer Jill!!!  
  
Jill-I got them!!  
  
Jill starts firing her assault rifle!  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Leon-How do we get to the hanger?  
  
Billy-Yeah?  
  
Chris-Well… There should be a main elevator or something right?  
  
Rebecca-I guess so.  
  
Clair-There is one now I think. Down the hallway.  
  
When they went through the door that was on the roof they were in a long long hallway  
  
They get in the elevator.  
  
Chris-Darn it! It needs a it needs a card key to get to the hanger!  
  
Rebecca-Then go to F5 and see if there is a card key there.  
  
Billy-Yeah.  
  
They go to F5.  
  
At the hanger elevator…  
  
Barry and Jill set the kasaka down.  
  
Billy-Those guards were weak!  
  
Jill-Yeh.  
  
Billy-And elevator!  
  
Billy goes to step in but they see someone going to F5.  
  
After that they go in.  
  
Billy-We need a key card.  
  
Jill-Let's go look around for one.  
  
At F5...  
  
Rebecca-Now what?  
  
Leon-Looks like F5 is a storage room.  
  
Chris-Let's start looking then.  
  
Back at the hanger…  
  
Jill-I think I found something!  
  
Barry-What is it?  
  
Jill-It's about the base.  
  
New user instructions  
  
If you are a new user then you MUST read this. The building is divided by levels. To get to a certain level. You must have the same # on your level keycard. To get to hanger, F1, F2, and F3. You need a level 1 card. There is a level 1 card taped to the back of this book.  
  
Jill-Okay. Lets go!  
  
They go to the door and put the #1 card in and the elevator comes and the door opens.  
  
Jill-Hmm. F5 is available?   
  
Barry-You might not need a card key for that floor.  
  
Jill-They might be there!  
  
At F5.  
  
Rebecca- I found a key card with 1 printed on it.  
  
Chris-Level 1 I guess.  
  
The elevator door opens and Jill and Barry walk in.  
  
Jill-Read this.  
  
Chris-What is this?  
  
After they read that they decide to go in groups.  
  
Leon-I'm a captain.  
  
Chris-Me too. I'll take Billy and Jill.  
  
Leon-Rebecca, Barry, and Clair.  
  
Billy-Let's meet up on F2.  
  
They all enter the elevator and Chris' group goes to F1 and Leon's group goes to F3.  
  
At F1.  
  
Chris-Where now?  
  
Billy-Two doors.  
  
Jill-Let's take the left one.  
  
As they enter the room except for Jill.  
  
Jill looks at the elevator door.  
  
Jill-It sounds like someone is coming but the elevator isn't moving though.  
  
She enters.  
  
Chris-Look at this room. So many computers.  
  
Jill-Cameras!  
  
Billy-The first one is … F3.  
  
Chris-Look. There is Leon and his group!  
  
Billy-Next is F5.  
  
Jill-Think someone saw us?  
  
Chris-I think so.  
  
Billy-F10.  
  
They see everyone at some sort of meeting.  
  
Billy-No one saw us then. Ok. F4.  
  
Chris-WESKER!!??  
  
Jill-But we killed him!  
  
Billy-Who is he?  
  
Chris-We'll explain later but what is he doing?  
  
Jill-Zoom in.  
  
They zoom in and see writing on the control panel that Wesker is messing around with.  
  
Chris-Look under that handle that is on the panel. It says G-virus trigger for F8 testing area. DO NOT PULL if any of the testing tubes are open.  
  
Wesker pulls the handle.  
  
Chris-Look at F8's camera now!  
  
Billy-Ok.  
  
They switch to F8.  
  
Chris-No! The tubes are open! The virus might spread through the vents!  
  
Billy-No.  
  
Billy switches to F1 by mistake.  
  
Jill-Nemesis V2! Hide!  
  
At F3.  
  
Leon walks through a door into and office.  
  
Leon looks around and sees a remote control camera.  
  
Leon-We can use this maybe.  
  
Clair comes in.  
  
Clair-I found a small elevator.  
  
They walk over to it.  
  
Rebecca-No one can fit in it.  
  
Barry-That camera will work!  
  
Leon-Ok. Lets see what's up there.  
  
He turns it on and puts it in the elevator and they send it up.  
  
Leon-It's 5000 feet above us.   
  
He moves the camera forwards.   
  
Leon-A meeting.  
  
Guard on in front of a man in a chair- Our chemicals will not spread but if it does then go to F7 as fast as you can and get the emergency gas masks in there.  
  
Guards-Yes sir!  
  
Guard on in front of a man in a chair-Ok. Now the boss behind me wants us to spread the G-virus around the world. You all have a level 11 card. With that card and the G-virus tanks then go down the cargo elevator on F7 and leave them there. That is your j… j…jo..job.  
  
Leon-Stupid battery!  
  
It turns on again and there is smoke every where and everyone is on the floor but the man in the chair from before.  
  
Leon-What happened?  
  
The guards get up and they are walking around like zombies.  
  
Leon-It's happening again!  
  
Barry-Oh no! 


	5. To F7 and FAST!

Chapter 5- To F7 and FAST!  
  
At F5...  
  
Leon-It's happening again!  
  
Jill-What? Oh no!  
  
Clair-He said to go get the air masks, right?  
  
Leon-Yes but we don't have that level.  
  
Rebacca-Let's go to F7 and check it out.  
  
Leon-Alright.  
  
At F1.  
  
Chris-He's coming. Shh.  
  
Billy-Alright.  
  
Barry-Here he is.  
  
Nemesis v2- STARTING SYSTEM! ARRHHAAAA!!!  
  
Chris-(What is he doing?)  
  
It hits some buttons and puts in a disk and starts uploadind something to the system and leaves. Chris gets up.  
  
Chris-What did he do?  
  
Barry and Billy do too.  
  
Billy-T, G, and V virus upload?  
  
Barry-We know T and G but V?  
  
Chris-Nothing is here now but the other room.  
  
They go to the other room but...  
  
Billy-Lvl.5!  
  
Barry-To F2 to meet the gang I guess.  
  
At F2...  
  
They run out of the room and into the hall and BOOM! The wall breaks and Zombies come.  
  
Rebacca-EAT LEAD!  
  
Clair-I'm with you 100%!  
  
Clair and Rebacca and Clair fire off shots while Jill and Leon get the elevator.  
  
Leon-It's here.  
  
They all get in. At F2...  
  
They get out.  
  
Leon-Hello?! Chris!?  
  
Chris and his group run past the corner and they exchange what they found.  
  
Chris-Ok! We have to get to lvl.11 and 7 then to B1 though the elevator on F7 to stop them from speading the virus!  
  
They walk foward, down a little hallway into a lounge room and a path left and right with 2 doors in each halway- 1 at at the end of each hallway and 1 at the left in it.  
  
Clair-Me, Rebacca, and Jill will stay here.  
  
Billy-Me and Barry will take the left hall, left door.  
  
Leon-Me and Chris will take the right hall, left door.  
  
Everyone-RIGHT! 


	6. CH6A scramble for thier lives

Please review and tell me if you like it!  
  
Chapter5-A scramble for thier lives!  
  
Inside the left hall, left door...  
  
Barry-This is a kitchen.  
  
Billy-What could be in a kitchen?  
  
Clik.  
  
Billy-The door is locked!  
  
The walls start to close in!  
  
In the lounge...  
  
Jill-Did you here something?  
  
Rebacca-In the room that Billy and Barry was in.  
  
They run over.  
  
Clair-It's locked.  
  
Boom!  
  
The door unlockes and they open it to find a wall.  
  
Rebacca-BILLY!  
  
Jill-BARRY!  
  
Clair-No.  
  
In the right hall, left door...  
  
Chris-It's a bathroom.  
  
Leon-Let's leave.  
  
Chris-Wait. What's that sound?  
  
SLUNK. SLUNK. CLICK.  
  
Leon-The door is locked!  
  
A monster comes out of the stall.  
  
Chris-Say Goodby!  
  
Chris fires shots but the monster was too fast and Leon busts open the door and they run out.  
  
Leon-RUN!  
  
They run over to to the left hall and the monster goes to the middle of the lounge room.  
  
They run into the lounge and shoot but they miss.  
  
???-Die.  
  
Ssssssluuuuurrrr. Goes a bullet and hits the monster.  
  
Chris looks over and sees a guy peering over the corner of them left hall.  
  
Chris-Hey!  
  
He runs ito the door at the end of the left hall.  
  
Leon-Get him!  
  
They run after him.  
  
In the end of the right hall door...  
  
A hatch opens from the floor and Billy and Barry get out of it.  
  
Billy-Who would put that in there?  
  
Barry-Who knows?  
  
The room was a small chemical room and there where paper all over the floor.  
  
Billy walks over to a key cabinet with one key in it and Billy takes it.  
  
Billy-It has power printed on it.  
  
Barry-We'll figure that out later. Let's go find the gang.  
  
Thay run ito the lounge room and into the elevator.  
  
In the end of the left hall room...  
  
Rebacca-Where did he go?  
  
The room was filled with computers and a huge screen at the back of the room.  
  
Clair-He dissapered into thin air!  
  
Leon-Look at the big screen.  
  
50% complete. 3 hours till T, G, and V-virus launch.  
  
Clair-Oh no.  
  
Chris-There's more.  
  
The viruses will launch to the satilite will commence at 100%. The satilite will then power on & will need the umbrella pendent to actavate the ray that will hit earth and spread the viruses all over the it.  
  
Jill-We have to stop them!  
  
The man comes out from behind the door.  
  
???-I will help you. My name is Rick. Sniper Rick.  
  
Leon-Nice to meet you Rick.  
  
Rick-I have lvl.2 card.  
  
They go to F4.  
  
They get out and look at the huge church looking place and a blood red carpet leading foward to a altar and the man from the meeting on the chair that Leon caught was sitting on a chair again.  
  
???-Hello there. I see you survived Wesker's charade. My name is Blaze. I am the leader of Umbrella Corp.!  
  
Chris looks up and sees a crest and a Umbrella symble pressed into it.  
  
Chris-(That must be the key to the satalite.)  
  
Jill-Stop it now!  
  
Rebbaca-What is the V-Virus?  
  
Blaze-The v-virus lets me control T and G virus together.  
  
Clair-So... You are going to spread the T and G virus to the earth and then the V- virus to control every one or thing?  
  
Blaze-Yes. Oh. Look at the time! Got to go.  
  
He presses a button and the chair rises into the celing.  
  
A huge door behing the altar opens up and gaurds flood the floor.  
  
Gaurds-FIRE! Bullets fly and Leon and the rest of them hide behind pillars.  
  
Rebacca-The elevator.  
  
She runs toward the elevator and gets to the door.  
  
Chris-Get back here!  
  
The door opens up and Billy and Barry stand there and watch as Rebacca falls into Billy's arms.  
  
Billy-Rebacca!  
  
Rebacca-M..m...my back.  
  
The gaurd shot Rebacca in the back.  
  
Barry-Look out!  
  
Barry runs over and pushes Billy to a pillar and Rebacca falls to the ground. A gernade falls next to Rabacca.  
  
Rebacca-Goodby.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Billy-REBACCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A HUGE monster comes out of the huge door.  
  
ROOARRR!!!  
  
Rick-That is Cell! A exparament gone bad! Aim for the crystal in his farhead!  
  
Guard-Get the liner laucher!  
  
Squish. He gets crushed.  
  
Leon-Liner. Liner. There!  
  
Leon runs toward the launcher and grabs it.  
  
He turns around and sees Cell's foot above his head.  
  
Leon-Goodby.  
  
Billy pushes Leon out of the way and squish.  
  
Leon runs away and takes aim.  
  
Leon-BILLY!  
  
He fires dead on into the crystal and it cracks and BOOM! Cell blew up. 


	7. Aftermath of Ch6

Aftermath of Ch.6  
  
The chills of Billy flew through Leons head. In fear Leon dropted the liner laucher and fell to his knees.  
  
Chris and the rest of them knew how he felf becuase they had a rush of hatred, fear, and sadness. They all lowered there heads   
  
to the ground.  
  
Leon-No. Billy. What did I let him push me out of the way. WHY!!? *crying*  
  
Barry-Stop it Leon. It was sad for us too. Stop it this insted!  
  
Barry ran over to Leon and started to push him.  
  
Jill-Stop it you two!  
  
Chris turned and walked to the corner of the huge church like room slowly with a feel of terror zipping through his mind of  
  
what else does Blaze has in store for them and how will they stop it or them. What where they going to do to get to outerspace to stop him  
  
from inserting the crest. There was still a bit of hope in his heart somewhere though.  
  
Rick walked toward Chris as Jill ran over to Leon and Barry to stop them. Clair stood there thinking- Where to go now. They only had small weapons that would not even  
  
Willam Birkin or Tyrant.  
  
Rick stopped next to Chris.  
  
Chris-I could of shot at that thing and drew his attention or something that would make him turn around.  
  
Rick-Nothing would I'm afraid.   
  
Rick was making that up of cource. One shot could have made him turn around. Rick didn't want hurt his feelings more.  
  
Chris then walked back to Clair as Rick, Barry, Jill, and Leon did too. They all had a small spark in them growing more and more & that light was courage, strength, and hope.  
  
They all gathered in a circle and Chris place his hand in the middle and the rest of them too and...  
  
Everyone-GOOOO!  
  
The light sparked right up!  
  
They then ran into the big door that the monster and the gaurds came in.  
  
But the nightmare was just begging! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Armed and Ready to Go.....or not.  
  
As they enter the big door Chris senses something not right with this huge room engulfed with darkness.  
  
Jill-I can't see nothing!  
  
Barry-Pulls out a flash light.  
  
Barry-A...A testing room.  
  
Barry turns in fright and shines the flash light at a huge, broken cage.  
  
Clair-My god!  
  
Chris-Spread out now.  
  
Leon pulls out his flash light and walks over to a small box. He opens it and finds a lvl.3 card.  
  
Leon-I found lvl.3 card!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Zombies start waltzing on in and the team starts shooting.  
  
Leon-Oh no. They are inbetween us so I am cut off. CHRIS, CATCH!  
  
Chris looks up and catches the lvl.3 card. And with fear, he pulls the trigger and doen't let go.  
  
Leon-Go on to F4! I'll a way out this way.  
  
Chris-I'm out of ammo! I'm switching to handgun!  
  
Jill-Same here!  
  
Barry-Darn! Me three!  
  
Clair-I got one magazine left!  
  
They start to run for the elevator and Leon runs to the back of the room.  
  
Leon-DIE!  
  
Leon fires off all of his bullets while thinking how to get out.  
  
Leon-I'm out!  
  
Leon then notices a door next to him and took his chances while droping his gun and taking out his handgun.  
  
Leon shuts the door behind him with hope of getting back to the main elevator this way.  
  
Leon-Now what.  
  
The room was fully lit and it was a storage room.  
  
Boom boom. A body slams against the door but Leon was leaning against the door and he turns around and locks it with a grin on his face.  
  
Leon-You will have to work for your food!  
  
Leon runs over to some fully locked crates.  
  
Leon's grin dissapered and he notices a vet about his size.  
  
Leon-Thats it.  
  
The door busts open but Leon was already at the end of the vent.  
  
The vent lead up a little.  
  
Leon-This must lead to the next floor!  
  
He starts to climb up by taking out the rope he found and roped it up in a loop and threw it up and it latched on to a screw.  
  
At F4...  
  
They get out and into asmall room with some chairs, desk, and one door.  
  
Chris-Medical room.  
  
Clank, Boom!  
  
Jill-It came from that room.  
  
Clair-I'll go.  
  
Clair walks in and sees a body and it stands up.  
  
Clair-Don't think of coming any closer.  
  
Leon-It's me stupid. Leon S. Kennedy remember.  
  
Clair-It's Leon. He came out from the vent,  
  
The elevator rises and Wesker comes out.  
  
Wesker-Hello there Chris! 


	9. Ch8

Chapter 8- To F7 & 10 now!  
  
Wesker grins as he runs out of the elevator and stops and walks slowly toward the group.  
  
Wesker-You are all very strong. But Blaze has a surprise. Ha ha ha.  
  
Wesker stops and hands out a lvl. 7 card.  
  
Wesker-It leads to all the floors but above 7.  
  
Chris-Why?  
  
Wesker-Kill Blaze. Get him now and stop him or else he will kill us all!  
  
Rick-Chris! No! Don't do it!  
  
Chris-Alright.  
  
Wesker smile disappers and walks into the elevator and hits a button and bing. He is gone.  
  
Rick-Don't trust him Chris.  
  
Jill-How do you know him?  
  
Rick-I... I am a friend-  
  
Jill interups.  
  
Jill- Of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Rick-hm... Right.  
  
Chris-Come on.  
  
Barry-Wait. Rick is right. He double crossed us many times now. We can't risk it.  
  
Clair-We have to!  
  
Chris, Clair, and Jill walk in. Leon too.  
  
Barry-Come on Rick.  
  
They all go to F7.  
  
As they spring out of the elevator with weapons in hand they find a door and inside is a room full of masks and ends in another door that needs lvl.11.  
  
Speakers-T-virus is now out of control in the building. Please evaquate by going to F7 and get mask and then go to hanger floor. Thank you. Have a nice day.  
  
As the speakers repeat over and over again... They all put on the masks.  
  
Barry-Level 9 card!  
  
They enter the elevator.  
  
At F10....  
  
Blaze-They are getting closer and into Wesker's Nemisis trap! Ha ha ha!  
  
At F9...  
  
It is a big white room with powerful lights and at the end of the room is a huge tube containing something.  
  
Barry-What is that!  
  
A big man with a arm that is replaced with a huge claw and big nails. It's face was familiar with Clair. It's other arm was covered in armor lik substance. It's sex organs were cut off.  
  
Chris-No.  
  
Chris frowned right away and turned to every one.  
  
Chris-TYRANT!  
  
Barry-No. Not again! Not like the Spencer Estate!  
  
Jill-Barry. Do NOT fiddle around with the control panal like last time! I'm warning you!  
  
BOOM!  
  
The wall bursts open and Nemesis V2 comes out.  
  
Chris-Spread out!  
  
Nemesis ran to the left corner and then at fast speed, he dash to the opisite corner of the room, scraping Chris's arm!  
  
Clair runs toward Chris and pulls him aside.  
  
Leon and Barry have already started shooting. Clair goes piont blank and fires.  
  
Nemesis turns around and uses his arm to knock her away.  
  
Chris takes out his gun and fires away his magazine.  
  
Nemsis runs stright to Jill and knocks her to the ground and lifts his sword arm but Chris gets his attention.  
  
Rick aims and puts the arrows on it and fires.  
  
Nemesis stumbles and turns around to the tyrant capsul.  
  
Chris-STOP HIM NOW!  
  
Nemesis lifts his arm with his last breath and...  
  
Nemesis-TAKE ON STEVE TYRANT!  
  
Smashes the controls in-side-out and Nemesis falls.  
  
Speakers-WARNING! STEVE TYRANT ACTIVATED! PLEASE LEAVE FACILITIES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WARNING!  
  
The speakrs said it again and again as Clair falls to her knees.  
  
Clair frowns.  
  
Clair-Steve... Steve Burnside. Now Steve Tyrant. What did they do to him!!  
  
The capsul starts to drain out.  
  
Chris-Time to get out of here!  
  
Barry runs over to Nemesis and picks up a lvl.10 card!  
  
They leave to F10 right when his eyes open wide.  
  
Steve Bunside was back. Back from the dead that is... 


	10. Ch9

Chapter 9- Th end of Umbrella- To SPACE!  
  
F10 was a BIG room with a door in the corner about 100 ft. away from the elevator at the opisite end. The room was made of marble with a chair in the middle.  
  
They get there and Blaze sitting there.  
  
Blaze-You came in time for the party eh! Ha ha ha! The launch is in 1 hour at the B1 floor. To bad you won't be there to see it.  
  
Chris-You are stopping here!  
  
Blaze stands up and the chair goes into the floor. He then takess his cape off and throws it in the air. On his back is a the square shaped rocket launcher with 4 holes in it.  
  
Blaze-Good by! HA HA HA!!!  
  
The team takes out the handguns and fires away. Clair fires the last magazine in her auto gun.  
  
Blaze has these unhuman speeds and stops in the middle of the room and fires.  
  
It hit the marble and the team jumps out of the way. THE MARBLE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A SCRATCH!  
  
Barry- I need that marble for my house so Umbrellas or something doesn't attach my house with automaitics again!  
  
Chris attacks again with his handgun on the floor and misses but Rick was far ahead and hit him in the heart.  
  
Blaze-Ack... Umbrella will still go on but you won't...  
  
He falls to the ground.  
  
Chris gets up and walks toward the door. The loud steps of his boots against the marble.  
  
He gets in and finds a monitr of all the floors execpted B1. He sees Tyrant rooming F4 some how. Chris finds lvl.11 card and sees Wesker in the marble room!  
  
Wesker walks over to the body and takes the pendent.  
  
Clair-Stop it right there!  
  
Jill-Umbrella is done now!  
  
Wesker- But not me! I'm not working with Umbrella now.  
  
He runs to the door before she could pull the trigger.  
  
Chris-Come on! I got lvl.11 card!  
  
They go to F7 and thorough the doors and in the locked room was a elevator.  
  
They go down and find a door that leads to a walkway to the shuttle with Wesker walking toward the entrance to the shuttle.  
  
Speaker-Launch in 10 min.  
  
Chris-STOP WESKER NOW!  
  
Wesker stops and turns around.  
  
Wesker-TYRANT!  
  
Steve Tyrant jumps onto the catwalk.  
  
It walks toward Chris as they shoot but before it hit Chris. Clair jumped in the way and...  
  
Clair-Cluuuu....  
  
His claw went right through her.  
  
Chris-Clair.  
  
It steped back as she fell to the floor.  
  
Chris-No. Now you pay Tyrant.  
  
Rick-Duck Chris!  
  
Rick had the rocket launcher Blaze had.  
  
Rick-Die.  
  
Chris duck and Rick packed 3 rockets into Tyrant.  
  
Tyrant had one leg and one arm and his head was blown in half.  
  
IT WAS STILL STANDING!  
  
Chris got up and punch it in the stomach and it fell of the catwalk.  
  
Rick-I'm going with Chris. Everyone else stay here.  
  
The catwalk was closing in and Chris jumped and caught the door and Rick kicked him in and shut the door behind him.  
  
Rick caught his breath and made a anoucement to Chris.  
  
Rick-I am Trent. I helped Jill in the Spencer estate, David Trap, and Brad get to the Estate before it blew up. My name is Rick Trent.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
This story is following the books of Resident Evil. 


	11. THE END!

Chapter 10- The End of Umbrella- THE END  
  
The ship parks in the satilite and Wesker runs out with Chris and Rick tailing him.  
  
Wesker enters a door but it was locked when Chris and Rick got there. There was another door.  
  
They entered a intersection walkway.  
  
Rick-I'll take the left you take the right.  
  
Rick enters a tube filled room and the tubes were filled with a liquid and monsters in them like hunters and spiders.  
  
Rick-Watch out.  
  
At the end of the hallway the tubes made was a little white desk with a half of a crest pushed into a indent of it.  
  
Rick walks over carfully watching his step and the tubes at the same time watching out for any riggering floor panals. When he gets to the table, he pulls the crest out and all the tubes' moniters went from red light to green.  
  
Risk-What?  
  
He walks over to one of the tubes and reads what the lights say...  
  
"RED LIGHT=SLEEP MODE" "GREEN LIGHT=AWAKE MODE"  
  
Rick-Mother of Pearl! RUN!  
  
Rick leaves the room as the tubes drain and the monsters' eyes open.  
  
Chris and Rick meet in the hallway.  
  
Chris-Hurry. The door in front of us is losked and need a whole crest!  
  
Rick-The halfcrest I got and yours. Monsters coming, right?  
  
Chris shakes his head in relief and they run foward and put their crests in the same slot and the door opens and they enter as it shuts.  
  
They enter a room that has a control panal in the front, a elevator to the left, a door on the right, a big window above the panal that showed the earth, and a little Wesker at the panal starring at them.  
  
Wesker-HA! You may have come this far but it is over!!  
  
Wesker grabs the coat of arms and sets it in the panal slot as Chris fires his handgun at him.  
  
Wesker-agu...  
  
Wesker falls and starts to bleed and the speakers start.  
  
"FIREING BEAM IN..... 5 min.!"  
  
Rick-You leave Chris. I'll take the elevator down to the core and blow it.  
  
Chris-You'll die!  
  
Rick-You live. I have to go. It is my time to die. My time is up.  
  
Rick takes a shiney, blue handgun out and Chris takes it and looks at it.  
  
Chris-You never used the gun once. Ever. This gun has been polished totally and never used before.  
  
Rick-Three bullets in it. Save it for emergencies only. It has my symbol on it. It is a reminder of me. Good bye.  
  
Rick hits a switch on the panal and the door on the right unlocks.  
  
Rick-Wesker got here that way. Go!  
  
Rick runs into the elevator and Chris walks slowly toward the door and looks back as the elevator door closes on Rick.  
  
Chris-Bye... Legendary... Sniper....Rick Trent.  
  
Chris walks slowly through the door and down a hallway and into another door that enters the shuttle dock and enters the shuttle and tries to turn it on.  
  
A hunter hops on the window!  
  
Chris-It cut the power. Wait. No it didn't. It hit the switch!  
  
Chris runs to the door and opens it slightly and shoots his handgun and it misses by inches. He then takes out Rick's gun.  
  
Chris-Legendary Sniper ehh.  
  
Chris shoots the gun and it shoots a BIG bang but it misses. He fires again and it misses and takes closer aim and fires and it hits!  
  
Chris-Thank you.  
  
The ship takes off and at the core.  
  
Rick enters a room with a panal and a big glowing ball in the middle.  
  
Rick-Here I go.  
  
Rick hits buttons and it goes to self-destruct.  
  
Wesker enters the room!  
  
Wesker-Uggghhnn. Die Trent!  
  
Wesker injecks himself with V-virus and he transforms into a huge tyrant with a huge claw and smack in the face! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ The End-Aftermath  
  
Chris marries Jill and Barry dies of old age. Leon becomes a sucsesful cop in R.P.D.  
  
Chris and Jill have a son named Anthony but when he turned exactly 5.. Something or someone desroyed their home and killed Chis and Jill. The house was filled with big claw marks and Anthony wants REVENGE! -------------------------------------------------------- The End-Credits  
  
I, Anthony Barranco,want to thank every reader for reading this and myself for making it. It took me a long time but it is done. Oh, and thank you most of all... DOGKICKINGMONKEYBUTT one of my favorite authers for being my best friend. This story brung us together as friends and he inspiered me. THANK YOU ALL! ----------------------------------------------- Not the End I will make another story continuing this story on APRIL 28, 2004! (My birthday!) 


	12. Credits Copy Rights

**Credits**

**------------------------------**

**Resident Evil:Umbrella's Destruction**

By Shadow Megaman, Anthony

Faniction of Resident Evil

Maker Capcom

Special Thanks 

Capcom

And most of all......YOU!

Copy Rights No copying any of MY stories,Thank

you.


End file.
